The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Fig tree, botanically known as Ficus carica, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Violetta.
The new Fig tree is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of an unidentified selection of Ficus carica. The new Fig tree was discovered by the Inventor in Haag, Germany in 1983. The new Fig tree was selected based on its extraordinary low temperature tolerance compared to the parent and commercial cultivars of Ficus carica. 
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by vegetative cuttings taken in Haag, Germany, has shown that the unique features of this new Fig tree are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Violettaxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Violettaxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar.
1. Upright plant habit.
2. Fast growth rate and early fruit production.
3. Early ripening; typically late July to early August in Central Europe.
4. High fruit yield.
5. Large and very sweet-tasting fruit with edible sweet, not bitter, skin.
6. Tolerance to low temperatures; typically tolerant to temperatures about xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C.
Plants of the new Fig tree can be compared to plants of the nonpatented Ficus carica cultivar Pfalzer Feige. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Haag, Germany, plants of the new Fig tree developed fruit on younger plants and also produced more fruit per plant than plants of the cultivar Pfalzer Feige.
Plants of the new Fig tree can also be compared to plants of the nonpatented Ficus carica cultivar Italienische Feige. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Haag, Germany, plants of the new Fig tree developed fruit on younger plants, produced more fruit per plant, and were more winter hardy than plants of the cultivar Pfalzer Feige.